


pretty unfortunate

by weddingbells



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, pretty unfortunate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weddingbells/pseuds/weddingbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it is pretty unfortunate that louis is here with nick grimshaw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pretty unfortunate

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a quick thing but i was kind of pleased with it so i posted it for you all to enjoy anyway :)

"did harry put you up to this?" louis asks, and his voice is dripping, practically oozing with disbelief as he watches nick. nick with his long legs all stretched out on his sofa, as if nick doesn’t have anywhere else to be today even though it’s christmas eve. even though most other people seem to do. actually everyone except for nick seems to have somewhere else to be. louis doesn’t hold grudges. but he wonders. he squeezes the gift he is holding, it’s a box, nick has given him a box. it’s nicely wrapped, and louis wonders what it hides but he isn’t going to open it. not yet. nick looks at him with innocent eyes.  
"styles? haven’t heard from him for months." he says and louis doesn’t believe him for a second.  
"you didn’t have to come." louis says instead of asking more questions about if it is harry who is the reason it is nick sitting in louis’ living room, and not anyone else. "i don’t really celebrate my birthday."  
"come on darling, of course you have to." nick says with a blink and louis rolls his eyes. it’s annoying how nick is just there. even more annoying that louis is happy about it. "christmas eve though. pretty unfortunate, innit?"  
louis doesn’t reply, he is fingering on the ribbon, and nick is giving him a nod to open the gift and louis takes his time, slowly he works on the ribbon, as if he is planning to save all this wrapping paper for later. maybe he just wants it to take time. as if the longer he takes, the longer nick would stay. and louis would never for his life admit that he wants him to stay. never. louis feels as if he would rather drink earl grey for the rest of his life then to admit that he wants nick to stay.  
"yep, it is pretty unfortunate." he says instead as a reply, a response to the other’s question. and it is. it is pretty unfortunate to have your birthday on christmas eve. pretty unfortunate that all his friends are busy today. pretty unfortunate that nick seems to be the only one interested enough to spent time with him. and pretty unfortunate that louis has been in love with him for years and it’s pretty unfortunate how he will never dare to say this to anyone, except for harry.  
the wrapping paper falls to the floor revealing a black box and louis frowns a little, trying to see what it is without actually having to open it because if he opens this box the gift will be out and nick will leave. most definitely since this must be the only reason he came over.  
"now i know why no one wants to spend your birthday with you, you’re so slow opening gifts i feel like i have missed ten birthdays just looking at you doing this." nick complains and louis meets his eyes, they are teasing and louis is so very fond but annoyed.  
"shut up, you tosser." he retorts and then adds. "no one would notice ten or more years on you you’re already old as fuck."  
"charming." nick says and his eyes sparkle as if nick is a disney prince and louis is being rescued from a castle and louis can’t believe he is this pathetic. he really can’t. "again, i understand why people…"  
"why did you come?" louis says, and he puts the box down, looking at nick because he wants answers and as long as the gift remains unopened, he is sure nick won’t leave. nick chuckles.  
"you really don’t give up do you?"  
louis shakes his head. they don’t really do this. they don’t really even hang out by themselves, and now nick is here on christmas eve and louis is sure there is something behind all of this.  
"maybe i just wanted to see your pretty face when you’re not drunk or jetlagged or surrounded by other boyband members." nick says as if it’s so easy and simple, like it’s just something you say and louis hates how he turns a deep shade of pink just from hearing him calling him pretty.  
"shut up." he says instead, looking down at his hands in his lap. nick tilts his chin up.  
"i work for the radio, i don’t really ever shut up. it’s pretty unfortunate." nick says as their eyes meet again. he is smiling. louis swallows.  
"stop messing with me it’s not fair." he murmurs and nick shakes his head.  
"not messing. you are pretty."  
"shut up!" louis says again and he has never been more annoyed and then nick kisses him and louis doesn’t even know if it annoys him more or just turn him into a jelly legged mess. he is happy he is sitting down. his eyes flutter close and nick’s hand cup his neck and louis wraps his arms around him pulling him closer, wondering what he did to deserve this and wondering how long nick has thought about kissing him and wants answers.  
"did you…" he murmurs against nick’s lips and nick sighs as if it’s really annoying how louis interrupts him. it probably is.  
"you can come work for the breakfast show, you don’t ever shut up either." nick mutters back and louis has to grin and then he carefully kisses nick again, trying to see as if his lips are still there and they are, and they are soft and nick kisses him back and louis wonders again, wonders if nick has been thinking about this for long.  
"did harry put you up to this?" he asks again, because suddenly this seems like just something harry would do, playing matchmaker in order to make everyone happy. nick chuckles.  
"mhm. said he’d keep the lads away. that i should come over and finally, and i quote, ‘get things going’ for us. i don’t even know what’s in that bloody gift box." he says and kisses louis again and louis just wants to giggle as he thinks about how harry must be sitting at home, rubbing his hand together and feeling like a genius. "guess i’m your real gift." nick adds, wiggling an eyebrow and louis has to roll his eyes before he leans in to kiss him again.  
"looks like it. that’s pretty unfortunate." he teases, but it’s pretty fortunate after all.

**Author's Note:**

> babygotstyles @ tumblr and twitter, hmu


End file.
